In Plain Sight
by QuintossentialGray
Summary: Heroes24 crossover. In my mind, Adam Kauffman and Sylar needed to meet up. So the Shanti virus hits L.A. and CTU brings in Mohinder to help them understand and stop it. Sylar is alive and he has plans for Adam and Mohinder.Warnings:smut and some noncon.
1. Chapter 1

Two years had passed since Adam Kauffman had walked through those doors, though it seemed that much remained the same. Many of the same people still worked there, he could see Chloe, Bill Buchanan, and even Kim Bauer. He arrived to his new work station which was across the room from his previous desk.

A desk currently occupied by Kim, he wondered how it was she even worked there still. Nepotism was such an unwelcome presence at work and especially considering the importance of what CTU did. He set his black messenger bag to the side of the desk and started to set up his system. A tall dark haired woman walked up to his work station.

"Welcome back Adam, Bill wants to see everyone in the conference room in five minutes."

There wasn't even a flicker of his eyes away from the screen as he responded.

"Yeah, thanks I'll be there in a sec. God, who worked on this system last? The firewall protocols are completely out of date."

A few well-placed strokes on the keyboard and Adam had logged into the system and started the system's various components to his preference. If he was going to be back here, then he was going to work in the way he was accustomed to. After a few minutes, he checked his watch and gathered up a few files and his notebook and headed upstairs to the conference room. He sat down in the black office chair at the corner of the table as he laid out his notes.

Bill Buchanan walked into the now full room and everyone sat down. Each person adjusted their laptop and notes as he began.

"At approximately 1000 hours this morning reports started circulating of four people afflicted with the same ailment in the Los Angeles area. By noon the number of people with this virus had increased ten-fold. It is a remarkable strain of a once extremely rare virus that only affected three people who shared a similar genetic trait. However, these new cases do not have that trait. It has been suspected that they were in fact exposed to a viral agent by a certain group of individuals. If you'll go to the folder marked..."

Adam typed away on the white ibook at the very edge of the table. He looked over at the file with the suspects background information. It wasn't any sort of terrorist group he had ever heard of before.

"Are we sure that this group has a solid connection with the events? I mean how do we know that these people were exposed to this virus?"

Buchanan stopped in mid-speech at Adam's questions. Certainly the briefings went by a lot smoother in the past two years than they would today. Bill turned toward him and looked over the sheet of paper in his hands.

"There is a geneticist who could be considered _the_ expert on this subject. According to him, there is no way that the virus could have just developed in a person without the genetic factor for it without it having some serious assistance. If this is true, however, that it has developed in more people than the chances of it becoming trans-mutated and able to spread are much more significant. Within the hour this geneticist, Dr. Suresh, will be arriving to work with to try to figure out what could have made the initial strain so hostile. Until then, I want to see a work-up on this Company. All known associates, employees past and present, history of the group and so forth.

Once that is completed, make sure that everyone has a copy to work from on the network. Oh, Adam your security clearance came in, you'll find your access codes on your desk after the meeting. So let's get that work-up together, time is of the essence here. Seventy five percent of the people infected with this virus are in critical condition as we speak."

Samantha straightened the pages spread out in the manila folder in front of her as she looked up.

"What are the symptoms that are presenting in the victims? How quickly does it work its way though the system?"

"The virus presents as something resembling a flu at first. Aches, fatigue, physical sickness. But as it continues, the weakness on the outside intensifies while the victim's nucleotides break down and disintegrate at an astonishing rate. Without treatment, the victim can die as soon as 24 hours after contracting the disease. Dr. Suresh has developed the only known effective treatment and is currently involved in mass-producing a version of it in case the virus cannot be contained. The infected are quarantined at Mercy Hospital so the hope is that the virus will be contained and away from the general population."

A few flashes of what happened those two years ago went through Adam's head. What happened to his sister when she become a victim to something quite similar. Of course that was a biological agent that was released. After having lived through a family member becoming a victim to an attack, Adam knew how important it was to prevent others from going through what he did with the loss of a loved one.

Buchanan finished his presentation and the room emptied out as everyone went back to their stations. Adam settled back in at his new desk as he uploaded all of the information on the company that had been mentioned in the briefing. For the next half hour he compiled as complete of a work-up on the organization that he could. Despite his considerable amount of hacking skills, it was quite difficult to find out much about this group or any of the people involved therein. Adam popped his knuckles absent-mindedly as he read through all the files he found.

He was interrupted mid-sentence as the phone on his desk rang insistently. A series of high pitched trills emitted from the polished black phone next to his right hand. A quick cross over reach and he answered the phone to find that Dr. Suresh had arrived. Adam would be working with the man since he had seniority within this phase of the operation. He hung up the phone and got up to meet the man as he finished going through the usual security procedures.

After he went downstairs he reached the level that Suresh would be at. He saw a small escort of CTU types with him as the man was handed a file. Adam came forward to meet them as Mohinder's attention was fully placed on the file.

"...and this is Adam Kauffman one of our finest analysts. He'll be working with you closely on this matter."

Adam stepped forward his hand outstretched, Mohinder glanced at the motion and extended his as well. A strong handshake occurred as Mohinder looked up from the file. Tensed up muscles in his hand matched those of his shoulders as he looked at the man who stood before him. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, long limbed, and that voice.

Low at first but it has a slight lilt to it that becomes more apparent in longer conversations. It defied the comforting logic that Mohinder held on to for the past months. Sylar was no more, he was dead, there was no way he could be standing right there in front of him. Mohinder stepped back, his hand wrenched away from the man before him. As his heart rattled his rib cage once it finally started to once again beat, he looked around frantically.

The chair behind him was shoved into as the wide eyed man stumbled backward, he kicked the chair towards Adam as he went. The top of it rammed into Adam's legs and he stumbled forward but was able to balance himself barely before falling down. Suresh was at the corner of the room as everyone stared in awe as he flailed like a man who shouldn't be wearing a smart tan coat but a straight-jacket.

"How?! How in the Hell are you...I mean,...you're dead! You have to be! Someone stop him, call the police. It's Sylar! Why is everyone just standing there?!"

Adam recovered as he rubbed his bruised and throbbing knee, a look of confusion on his face as he moved towards Mohinder.

"Dr. Suresh, what are you talking about my name is Adam Kauffman. I work here. Calm down!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mohinder panted, his eyes darted around the room as everyone just sort of stared in shock at the scene as it unfolded around them. He was still moving backwards towards the door, unaware that someone had been called to help contain him.

"How stupid do you think I am? You're not even trying anymore, you look almost exactly the same. This man is Sylar. The murderer. I've seen his face, it's him! I...I don't know how but it is."

A man stood behind Mohinder and grabbed him from behind. Tony Alameda prevented the geneticist from running away or attacking Adam again. He struggled a bit but soon calmed down a little more as Tony spoke.

"Dr. Suresh, this man worked for us two years ago and is back with us again. He's not who you think he is, I'll vouch for that personally as will anyone else in this building. Now please, calm down. If you want, you can personally take a DNA sample to prove it and set your mind at ease."

Adam was incredulous at this proposal as he stepped forward, his hands rested on the chair that hit him earlier.

"Tony this is ridiculous, you know who I am."

Mohinder turned toward Tony as he replied.

"Fine. But I want some sort of security system in place for when I take it. Sylar tried to kill me, he's a very, very dangerous individual."

"My name is Adam!"

He tightened his grip on the chair as his long dexterous fingers dug hard into the soft plush chair back. Tony looked toward Adam as he kept a hold of Mohinder. Whose body was still tensed up and eager to flee at any moment.

"Adam please it'll be harmless we'll set it up in exam room one and then we can get to work."

He sighed, annoyed beyond belief as he nodded once.

"Fine, let's get this over with"

Ten minutes later, Adam, Mohinder, and Tony were in the exam room. His hands crossed firmly over his chest Adam waited as Mohinder prepared the swab.

"I think you know what to do with this."

Adam, lifted an eyebrow as he took it and swabbed the insides of his mouth and then capped it and gave it back. He looked over to Tony.

"There. Can I get back to work now?"

Tony shook his head as he took it to someone standing by for processing.

"We just have to run this through to make sure it matches your file sample. I know, I know but it'll just be a minute."

Adam sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he rolled up his sleeves as he waited and looked at the man. Mohinder had been staring at Adam until Adam's own eyes hit him back. He averted his gaze as he felt his heart quivering. If this man was Sylar then the gun that Tony Almeida had out could not help anyone. Finally after what felt like ages, the results came in. He was indeed Adam Kauffman. Mohinder looked over the man's file, at the old picture attached to it. It was so eerie as he finished up and closed it again. He blushed a little, embarrassed that he had let his underlying fears of Sylar's survival effect him so.

"I'm...I'm sorry Mr. Kauffman. I just...the resemblance you share with the man called Sylar is incredible. I've never seen anything like it especially considering your DNA is vastly different from his."

Adam narrowed his eyebrows a bit as he listened. He had never even seen Sylar before. He didn't think anyone had since there was no picture with his FBI listing. It was a bit unnerving if what Dr. Suresh said was true.

"It's fine, I guess. Now that this is over with I'm going to go and pull up the files we'll need to go over Dr. Suresh."

"Please I'm not so formal Adam, call me Mohinder."

Adam extended his hand and they shook hands properly this time before he got up and went downstairs to his station. He started clicking away on his keyboard as Samantha walked past him. She wanted to check out the network connection as her station was lagged. Going down to make sure that the servers were running correctly was her only option. Downstairs it was always dark and loud from the constant buzzing of the numerous servers as they ran. She knelt down and started to fix one of the servers, the one that her station ran off of.

It seemed as if it had been tampered with. Luckily, Sam was able to repair these types of things. On her hands and knees as she concentrated, her hands out and on the base of the equipment. Suddenly everything started to re-charge and reset back to proper function. She smiled as she finished it up, but she didn't know that someone else was in the room with her. And, he was quite pleased as well.

Upstairs, Adam too had problems with the network routing system. He stood up from his chair and headed downstairs. His tongue slid to the left side of his mouth. On the inside of his cheek it was dry and scratchy where the cotton swab had been. An annoyance to add to the earlier insult of his identity being tested.

He made his way down the concrete stairs and around the corner, Adam walked down the hallway alone as he reached the door to the server room. A twist of the knob as he pushed the heavy door in and closed it tight behind him. He rounded the corner and he heard it all before he saw the scene unfolded before him. Samantha was shoved against the wall, she struggled and screamed as a tall figure dressed in black held her there.

Without even thinking about it first, Adam charged the figure. Had he taken a second more before he rushed in, he may have noticed that the figure held Sam in place but didn't have a hand on her. His hand was placed on the figure's shoulder, an instant tension was felt under it as the figure sent Adam flying backward with a fling of his arm.

Samantha screamed desperately but the figure kept her firm in place as he took his left hand and raised it level to her squirming forehead. Slowly he traced the air in front of her skin but Samantha instantly felt her skin split open and spread. Streams of blood poured out as she screamed, eyes frantic but always coming back to the dark eyes of the person in front of her. Though the blood started to get in her eyes despite her best attempts to keep them clear, the last thing Samantha ever saw was what she knew had to be incorrect. Her last thought faded as her body slumped down and then dropped to the floor, whatever held her in place vanished entirely.

She fell in a heap at the stranger's feet, her brain exposed as he knelt down in front of it. After a few minutes, the man stood up again and decided to deal with his interrupter from earlier. A soft groan was heard as Adam shifted his body, slowly he looked up. The figure before him stared down and then slightly tilted his head to the right.

A few hoarse choking coughs shook Adam's body inside out as he pushed the floor under his chest to try and get up. Right as he thought he could again, Adam ended up flipped onto his back. His spine buzzed as it felt the aftershocks of the hard floor under him. He winced and when he opened his eyes, it seemed like he somehow looked down on his own form. For a moment Adam stared at his own reflection but for some minor differences.

First the man's hair was longer than his, and he was unshaven so there was definite facial hair growth. Other than that, twin dark eyes stared at each other, each shared the same expression for a moment. Then the first pair changed expressions to one of amusement and intrigue as the other could only blink quickly in disbelief.

A smirk creased the figure's lips as he took in the sight of Adam as he tried to get away. He was easily held in place until the figure pushed his arm out in front of him and Adam slid backwards and hit into the back wall. He struggled in vein to get up, move away, or anything else as the figure walked to him.

"This...is interesting"

He prowled towards him, slowly with no concern of being stopped. Who controlled this situation was apparent. Adam glanced up at him, his chest tightened with each breath. Breathing that was as erratic as his heartbeat. Adam struggled still as he felt his body slowly start to lift off of the floor.

"Oh my God, ...Sylar. Mohinder was right...it's impossible but look at you."

All he got in return was a small cruel smile as the man steadied Adam before him. Now Adam floated just barely above the floor as the man held out his right hand. Adam cringed instinctively as he felt his body kept still but also the hand traveled toward him and rested on Adam's jawbone. He looked into Adam's eyes as he slowly moved his head side to side and examined him.

Sylar couldn't stop staring at his double. His hand pushed Adam's head back toward the wall as his eyes scanned his body. Down over the olive drab long sleeved shirt, the pressed khakis and olive shoes. The soft thin material of Adam's shirt slid easily through Sylar's long dexterous fingers.

"Heh, apparently I left a rather lasting impression on Mohinder. But, Adam...look at you. I'll admit it's rather eerie. Hmm, even the voice."


	3. Chapter 3

As Sylar spoke his strong hands continued to travel over Adam's slim frame. Down over his chest, his stomach, and further. His right hand was on Adam's left leg, on the man's kneecap as he pressed down Adam winced and sucked in air between tightly grit teeth. Sylar lifted his hand off, he looked into Adam's eyes as he felt weird about the reaction at first. It was like seeing himself in pain, it threw him off. For a moment, Gabriel came back out from within Sylar as his expression softened.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

Sylar's brown eyes softened and stared down at the knee in question. A quick flick of the left hand and a small hole ripped into Adam's khakis. It got larger and larger until his kneecap was fully exposed. Adam gulped slightly as Sylar spread the frayed and torn material out so that he could see what caused Adam's pain. The kneecap was puffy and purple.

Freshly bruised up and tender as Sylar lightly touched it again. Adam grunted in apparent discomfort as he felt Sylar's rough finger tips on his skin. Through those fingertips, Sylar felt Adam's every tremble. Slowly, he straightened back up and once again looked Adam nearly right in the eye.

"How did that happen?"

Adam, narrowed his eyebrows quizzically at his attacker. The man's genuine seeming concern shocked Adam. He knew that he could tell him since apparently Dr. Suresh and this Sylar person had history together. Thin lips quivered as he forced out his reply.

"When...When Mohinder thought I was you"

Sylar moved his left hand over to Adam's cheek as he caressed it gently. It wasn't so long ago that Suresh had done the same thing to Sylar himself. Had tried to hurt him, it made him feel for Adam. He looked so scared Sylar thought, he stepped closer to Adam as he leaned in.

"It's okay, shh. Here..."

Adam watched Sylar move in and press his lips to his own. It was a gentle kiss, one to reassure the other participant that everything would be okay. But as he felt this kiss, slick and insistent, Adam also felt that he could move his arms again. The hold on his body weakened as Sylar momentarily let down his guard,his eyes closed as his tongue probed Adam's warm mouth. He felt a rough spot on the left side of Adam's mouth as he pushed in deeper, sliding around.

Once Adam realized that he could move his arms again, he wasted no time. Sylar went from feeling Adam's warm wet mouth to complete and shattering agony in a matter of seconds. Adam had used everything he could muster up to push the man away from his body. His hands shoved right against Sylar's black-clad chest, something that normally wouldn't have phased him. Things were different since Kirby Plaza. Adam shoved straight into where Hiro's sword sliced through Sylar's chest. A place that though stitched, was still very sensitive.

Mohinder meanwhile had been waiting at Adam's work station for the past twenty or so minutes. At the ten minute mark, he asked one of Adam's co-workers if she knew where he had gone. With an unnecessary annoyed glare she curtly replied that he was down in the server room. He stayed and waited for a few more minutes then decided to go find Adam on his own. Mohinder made his way down to the proper level and was in the hallway not a few yards away from the door when suddenly the relative silence of the area was ruined.

A bellowing, pierced the air and echoed down the hall from the behind the door Mohinder approached. It startled him as he moved quicker to the door, as a nasty thought entered in his mind. He'd heard that scream before.

In the room Sylar had completely lost his hold on Adam who dropped back down to the floor. He bent over and dealt with the excruciating pain he felt in his chest and stomach. His eyes closed tight each breath became focused to try and regain himself. But when his eyes opened again, any trace of the gentle, caring Gabriel was once again gone. He jerked his head upward, eyes wide and full of rage as he moved toward Adam again, hand out. Before Adam could even blink he found himself flung hard into the back wall. Any empathy Sylar felt towards his double was gone as he moved his hand up and started to choke Adam, slowly.

"That...was not a wise decision."

With a quick slash of his hand, Adam's shirt was ripped open. He cried out in pain, neck twisted back as Sylar also managed to cut his skin with the careless gesture. As he felt the stab of air in his fresh wound Adam screamed out. His body could barely squirm held in place against the wall and his throat constricted beyond his control, each breath an even more desperate gasp. Slowly, tauntingly Sylar walked right up to Adam, his body pressed against his as he squeezed Adam's throat just a little more.

Sylar's right hand stroked Adam's heaving chest as it went down to the button of his pants. He looked right into Adam's eyes as he slowly started to unbutton them and slide the zipper down along it's jagged metal track. Adam begged for Sylar to stop with what little breath he had in him as the man toyed with his body. Tears streamed down Adam's face as he felt more helpless than he could ever have imagined. Sylar saw them and stared intently at them.

Quickly he moved forward and forced his mouth once more onto Adam's lips. Sylar pushed his tongue into Adam's mouth and swirled it around, he could taste the few salty tears that had leaked in during Adam's recent gasp for air. His left hand yanked down Adam's khakis and roughly tugged and rubbed at Adam's forcibly hard member. Adam screamed and moaned, his body a shivering mess as Sylar used him. Suddenly, he stopped and then pulled his mouth away again as he heard the door being forced open. Sylar turned to look and instantly caught the sight of an old friend.

He turned around fully and grinned at Mohinder as he dropped Adam to the floor. He was half naked and shaking as he coughed and gasped to breathe again, his eyes burned as did his lungs. Sweat plastered his hair to his head and coated every inch of his skin, a cold fear sweat. Mohinder was completely aghast as he glanced down at Adam at the floor and the utter impossibility that stood before him. His heart felt like it just stopped beating for a few minutes as Sylar stepped toward him.

"Mohinder, how have you been? It looks like you've been busy. So have I."

Mohinder's wide eyes looked back down at Adam who could breathe again but didn't dare try to move as he stayed on the floor. He glanced between his captor and Suresh as he wondered if Sylar would continue to forget he was there.

"My God! What did you do to him?"

Sylar cocked his head back as he looked at Adam, who cringed and looked away from him the minute those dark eyes set on him. He shrugged as he looked back at Mohinder.

"I was just getting to know Adam here a little better. I bet it was very interesting when you two met. It's flattering to know that you thought right of me. Some time has passed since our last meeting but I've had my eye on you Mohinder. Once again, you've helped me fulfill my purpose."

Mohinder looked at the corner of the room where Samantha's corpse lay in a pool of sticky crimson blood. He gagged at the sight of it, an a total gut reaction that could not be helped. As he turned back around to face Sylar, he only caught a flash of his arm as Mohinder was knocked backward onto the floor. He smacked into the wall by Adam, Mohinder grunted and quickly sat back up but when he did, the only thing that remained was Adam on the floor and what was left of the girl in the corner. Sylar was once again gone.

He twisted his upper body as he looked toward Adam, broken and pale curled up as he all but hugged that corner of wall. Cautiously, Mohinder moved toward Adam. His hands out, he settled his right gently on Adam's shoulder. He flinched hard, all muscles fraught with tension as he cried out in protest. Mohinder kept his hand on Adam, he got closer as he could hear Adam the victimized man mumbling.

"H-h-how?! How could he, he didn't even touch me...then he did. How is that possible?! What did he do? W-why is he here?!"

Over and over again Adam repeated these questions as he choked out sobs. Mohinder did his best to comfort him as he didn't want to admit that many of those same questions were caused his heart rate to double and his hands to shake. Worse of all, was the feeling that this may only have been the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the exam room that earlier hosted Adam's DNA test, he once again sat in that same chair. His shirt was off and folded in his hands as Mohinder examined the nasty gash on Adam's chest. His gentle mocha fingers expertly worked over the wound. With each touch, Adam twitched and had to hold himself down so that he wouldn't run out of the room. His eyes glanced down his smoothly-shaven chest to get a better look at what Sylar did.

A long red fresh slice stood out from pale skin. Mohinder remembered the same clean cut on Peter Petrelli's head for a brief moment before he healed back up. One could never deny Sylar's precision, like that of a surgeon, with each cut. For a couple seconds, Mohinder just stared at the cut.

"Mohinder? H-how bad is it?"

The sound of Adam's voice so eerily familiar snapped Mohinder out of it. He blushed slightly as he moved to the other end of the room.

"It's not too deep Adam. There will be, however, need for some stitches."

The man nodded softly, his eyes closed as Mohinder came back over. White latex gloves on his hands as he set up. After a few minutes, Mohinder finished the last stitch. The curve of stitches marred his flawless skin. Of course, Sylar would want want to not only hurt Adam but mark him as well.

"Is that all? Can I go Mohinder?"

As he pulled off the gloves, a concerned look creased Mohinder's face.

"Go? But Adam, the virus...we need to get to work on this. More innocent lives will be lost if we don't figure this out."

Adam slid his shirt back over his head and broad shoulders, down over his chest. His hands, ran over the wrinkled material and smoothed it while he slowly stood up. Knees still weak, they shook as he steadied himself and looked away from Mohinder as he spoke.

"Mohinder...I can't be here right now. I just, can't. I'm going home, there are plenty of other analysts here, they don't need me."

Adam moved to the door, his hand on the handle. He felt a firm hand on his should urging his body backward. Mohinder stood in front of him, eyes locked with Adam. He sighed softly as he spoke.

"Adam, I know that you want to leave and probably never come back. But...what this man has done to you, you can't let it affect your work. People need help, this virus...it killed my sister when she was very young. My father started his genetics research because he didn't want anyone else to suffer as she did. We can work together to stop this but you need to stay strong Adam. Sylar...he tried to kill me once. There are still scars on my body from that day but I just have to press on. Because Sylar has killed many people but if the virus is not contained, that man's body count will seem like nothing in comparison. So please, Adam, let's go back downstairs and get to work."

His eyes stared into Mohinder's own. Adam took a moment and thought about what he said, his eyes full of genuine concern. When he said that he too lost his sister to something that could have been prevented, it burned Adam deeply within. Thinking about how he couldn't be so selfish as to just walk away. Adam used everything he had to force a grim smile on his lips.

"Ok. Let's get to work."

Over the next couple of weeks or so, the two were inseparable as they used their collective respective knowledge and expertise to assist the rest of CTU. Each day brought them closer to fully containing the virus. Unfortunately, pinning any of it on the mysterious operative and heads of the Company. Adam felt uncomfortable left alone which Mohinder picked up on instantly and so he offered the man to stay with him for a few days. Being the generous guy he was, Mohinder took the couch and gave Adam the bed.

Eventually Mohinder learned about what happened to Adam's own sister when he left CTU three years ago. One night, when Mohinder couldn't sleep he thought that he'd make himself some tea to soothe himself. Some nice steamy Chai in his hands, Mohinder strolled down the hallway to the bedroom so he could check in on Adam.

He slowly opened the bedroom door and peered inside. Deep down, Mohinder felt guilty as he curiously watched Adam sprawled out on top of the bed. Flashes of dragging Sylar's unconscious body across his living room floor and into the chair went through his head. He looked down at his mug and the back at Adam. He snored softly, twisted up in the sheets due to a series of restless tosses of his body.

It was at times like this when Mohinder was alone with his thoughts and Adam's unique personality wasn't on display that the oddness of it all was clearer. It seemed as if...well, like Mohinder had started to care for this man. But it was so jarring to watch him move his lean-muscled body and not feel a twinge of fear. At one point, Adam flung his arm out across the mattress and toward Mohinder.

All prior experience with such a motion left Mohinder to act purely on instinct. As his fingers slid from the mug handle and to the mug itself from his full body flinch, it took everything he had not to scream and wake the slumbering Adam.

The next day, after a long day spent staring at computer screens, doing research, and dealing with the occasional crisis out in the field, Mohinder and Adam were happy to get out of there. They left the premises unaware that both of them were being watched.

Sylar decided to check up on Adam, maybe get to know him better even still. For hours, he waited outside of CTU to catch a glimpse of Adam. He thought that maybe this time it would be better if he could take the man somewhere they wouldn't be so rudely interrupted.

At four o'clock, his patience was rewarded when he could hear his own stolen voice getting closer. Adam rounded the corner in the parking lot in the middle of conversation with someone else.

"...So Jack is ambushed by a group of terrorists waiting for him right outside the building. I'm on the line with him and he needs to get this password to break into their main server. I mean, I can hear the gunshots on the other line, Jack's got minutes till they're right on top of him..."

Sylar rolled his eyes as he listened. Like getting a password was some big accomplish--... His thoughts were halted as he heard the man with him reply.

"Did you get it to him on time, Adam?"

Sylar nearly choked on the gum in his mouth as Mohinder walked next to Adam, his brown eyes wide and eager. The smile on the man's face,so content, sickened Sylar to the core. They moved together down the parking lot and Sylar started to follow. He decided to see just what his old friend and his new friend had been up to.


	5. Chapter 5

For Mohinder Suresh, the past month was a blur of emotions, of events. With a minimum of casualties, and the combined efforts of the entire CTU team-- the potential Shanti Virus outbreak was contained effectively. Due in part to the blood of a Californian cheerleader Suresh contacted named Claire Butler. He knew her real identity but in exchange for the sample of her blood he kept it as secret as her father Noah wanted it to be. When combined with his own blood, Mohinder found that the girl's sample could be transformed into a powerful serum that could completely obliterate the virus when injected into an infected subject. After it was fully distributed, Mohinder took his leave of CTU headquarters. They were back to their own seperate apartments again after Adam had some time to adjust to what had happened to him in the server room.

At first, seeing that face and hearing that voice jarred the young geneticist. But he realized just how very different Adam was to, well the other man didn't deserve a name when thought of. Instead, The only thing that monster could be credited with was creating the situation that allowed Suresh to get to know this man when he was vulnerable. There were no cold exteriors, no social niceties-- it was honest from the start. These two men had the shared experience of being victimized, albeit in very different ways, by Sylar. He found Adam Kauffman to be a charming, passionate, extremely intelligent, and ultimately very caring person. During the crisis, they hardly saw each other around CTU. Mohinder was out finding Claire or in his lab as he attempted to solve this quandary. But now that it was behind them, they spent more and more time together.

Tonight, he and Adam had plans to stay in and order takeout from the Thai place they both loved. So Mohinder was at his own apartment as he got ready for his evening. After returning from a jog he stripped off his gray sweats and stepped into the shower. Water streamed down over his tightly muscled form. It drenched his black curls into a sopping wet mess that plastered themselves all over his head. Tonight was going to be his, no-- _their_ night. Mohinder was going to tell Adam how he felt, how much he'd started to care for him. He changed into a cream-colored button up shirt and some khaki pants. Suresh splashed a spicy aftershave to his jaw and neck as he made sure his damp curls dried sans frizz. When he'd fastened a beige belt with maroon accents in the fabric around his waist, he grabbed his keys and left. Adam didn't live too far from the place Mohinder rented out so after a quick taxi cab ride that spanned the nine city blocks-- he arrived and Adam let him straight in.

Adam had the contents of the take-out boxes neatly arranged on square pistachio-colored China plates. Organized portions of Chicken Khao Pad on both plates and tall glasses filled with a light, creamy, iced beverage.

"It's tea, Lime Thai iced tea. Not that many people enjoy it that I've known--, especially with an accent of mint, but I kind of figured that you would Mohinder."

Suresh smiled at the taller man.

"Well I appreciate that you find me so adventurous Adam."

Adam handed Mohinder his glass and then took the other with him to his dark Olive plush couch. Suresh followed and sat to the man's left. Both ate with forks. More pretentious men would dine with chopsticks because it made them look more 'cultured.' Such facades were not necessary to either man as they ate. They talked of the events of the past couple weeks. Of when Jack Bauer nearly contracted the deadly virus but thankfully Claire was located in time to prevent that from happening.

"He's extremely full of himself. I'm aware that he's 'saved the world' a few times now but a little humility now and again wouldn't hurt him."

"From what I understand he frequently goes against regulations. I'm surprised that's never halted his actions."

A soft, shy smile as Adam shook his head, the fork placed on the coffee table next to his picked-clean plate.

"The last thing I want to do is talk about him all night long. So...what's next for you Mohinder? I can't imagine you'd be staying out in L.A."

Mohinder took a long, slow sip of his iced tea. Savoring the creaminess of it--the bite of mint at the end before he swallowed. This had to be it, it had to be the moment. He set his glass down and looked at Adam, right into soft amber eyes.

"Well that's actually something I was planning on telling you tonight. I'm staying out here for a while. I can pursue my research here just as well as New York. Plus it will be good to get away from all of the drama that's tainted that city for me. Well, what do you think?"

Adam widened his eyes, smiling widely as he turned more toward Suresh.

"That's fantastic news...and here I was sort of planning this as a 'goodbye' dinner. But now we can have it mean something else entirely."

With that, Adam leaned forward for his glass again, he nodded at Mohinder to urge him to do the same. When both men each held their drink in hand, Adam lifted his next to Suresh's.

"I say...to new beginnings."

A light chuckle from Mohinder as he clinked his glass with Adam's own. Once more he brought the chilled rim of the glass to his lips. The creamy nature of the beverage made it easy to drink in long sips. He cleared his throat after and set the glass back down. Mohinder felt so good at that moment. He felt peaceful--calm, like things were going to finally fall in place for him in this country. Nothing could get his smile back behind his lips, and in that moment he leaned forward and rested his hand under Adam's very lightly stubbled jaw. Smooth caramel fingers tilted the man's chin up as he leaned his own lips closer. Adam looked at Mohinder for a moment but he did not lean away from the man's touch-- from his lips when they brushed against his own as he spoke.

"Mohinder, I...I didn't know you felt this way..."

Suresh didn't reply with words, he replied only with his lips pressing against Adam's. Locking them together with a gentle kiss. The pad of his thumb caressed Adam's jawline during and the taller man leaned forward and kissed Mohinder back. His strong pale hand sifted through rich dark curls while their tongues both moved forward. When one man's tongue connected, the other retracted and vice-verse for the first few moments. Then Mohinder turned his head to the side and swirled that velvety soft pink muscle around Adam's. Both twisted together--hot and slick with each breath both men took. Adam moaned out lightly and moved his hand away from Mohinder's hair and over the slope of his shoulder, finally resting his palm on Suresh's hip.

Mohinder lifted his hand and slid it over Adam's jeans, over his thigh and up to creep his fingers underneath Adam's gray and black-striped long-sleeved shirt. Adam shuddered at the sensation of Mohinder's hand on top of his clothing. His free hand reached to lace his fingers into those of Mohinder's wandering hand. He pushed against him and sent that hand, along with his, back to Mohinder himself. This time Mohinder moaned softly, brows raised as he felt Adam untangle his fingers and move to unbuckle Mohinder's belt. The sound of a metal clasp followed by a light rustle of material was the only thing both men registered as each took turns probing the other's mouth. Fingers found their way to stroking Mohinder through the material of his boxers. Every subtle motion resulted in Mohinder's cock twitching and quivering as the man moaned louder into Adam's eager mouth. Again Mohinder shot his arm out with the desire of dragging his nails over Adam's stomach. And again Adam stopped the hand, his motions against Mohinder becoming more persistent. Finally their lips parted as Adam moved his lips to the side and kissed up Mohinder's jawline.

Soft, pink lips pressed hard enough to feel the every bump within the architecture of Mohinder's jawbone. Slowly he made his way to Suresh's ear. Hot breath against his ear as he moaned and slipped his hand past the waistband of the geneticist's boxer shorts. Fingers enclosed around the once-soft now rigid organ-- tugging and jerking in a quick series of motions as Mohinder yelped out. Every single thought became fuzzy in the throes of pleasure, of how Adam was leading the encounter. But his head started to spin too fast while his vision blurred around the edges. Mohinder's eyelids became increasingly heavy despite the stimulation. Adam slowed his tugs to a more steady rhythm as he pressed his nose into Mohinder's curls, inhaling deeply. That scent was magnificent. He watched Mohinder's head start to lull back and to the side. Quickly, Adam placed his other hand on Suresh's cheek, carefully tilting his head to the side until their eyes were directly gazing at one another. Mohinder could barely keep his eyes open at this point, he felt sick and he muttered out that fact to the other man. Adam nodded sympathetically, brushing his thumb along Mohinder's cheek this time.

"Tell me, Mohinder...did you really think you could replace me with him?"

Words that should have quickly stopped Mohinder's heart in mid-beat were lost on the geneticist at that moment. His vision clouded and if not for the hand supporting him, his head would have snapped back again. Mohinder blinked quickly to try and see normally again-- to clear his head and think but it just seemed beyond his reach at the moment. All he wanted to do was lay down. Finally he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and the last thing he heard was a low, deep chuckle that echoed in his ears till there was absolute blackness.

When Mohinder slowly opened his eyes again he instantly felt a pounding headache. Such a dull, thudding ache he never felt before in his life. Next, he noticed how cold he suddenly felt, and the answer to that was instantly revealed along with why his jaw was so sore. Mohinder was no longer on the couch, he was on Adam's bed. The cool sheet was the only thing underneath him, not even a pillow under his head. His body was bare, every article of clothing removed from his form and that combined with his wrists and ankles being bound to the headboard and foot-board respectively-- caused Mohinder to panic.

He instantly tried to yell for help and found only muffled half-words spilled out of his mouth while the strip of silver duct tape was firmly affixed. Then he saw it, he saw Adam. From the confusion of the situation still twisting his mind, he nearly yelled at the man to run, to get help. But then he took another look at the man standing before him. Not a single part of his outside demeanor or dress had been altered and yet this was not the man who he worked with at CTU. The eyes weren't right, the way his lips looked so thin because he had them warped into a bemused smirk. Mohinder instantly struggled with his bonds, shaking the bed a little from the effort but not doing much more than that.

The taller man remained quiet, drinking in the sight of the helpless man splayed out before him. That gorgeous lean-muscled body was even better than he'd dreamed about it being. He reached down and gripped the hem of his shirt, he slowly pulled it over his head. Tossing the piece of clothing aside he smiled. Tracing his own finger along the crudely stitched wound.

"Do you like it? I must admit Mohinder it's grown on me these past months. Reminds me that I can never again let someone else get in the way of my destiny, of what I want."

That voice-- oh God no. No it ...he wouldn't. Mohinder blinked quickly trying to speak but even without the tape he would have been rendered speechless. He chuckled and moved to unbutton and unzip his jeans, stepping out of them and then he kicked them to the side. Slowly he prowled over to the bed, Mohinder attempted to cry for help again, his body shook uncontrollably when the taller man knelt down in between Suresh's spread legs. He reached a long, pale finger out and traced it teasingly along Mohinder's inner thigh. Fingernails catching on thick curly hairs.

"He really did like you, you know. When I showed up here to...'talk' with him, he put up an impressive struggle. Of course he fell at the end of it, they always do Mohinder and you'll hopefully have learned that now. God, you're warm."

Sylar lay his forehead against Mohinder's chest. Getting lost in every panicked heartbeat. The musky smell of aftershave mixed with sweat filled his nostrils as he sighed out. From the way Mohinder's chest was convulsing he could tell without looking that the man was sobbing now. Sylar slowly looked up again, eyes locking on Mohinder's while he spoke.

"If I told you how long we've actually been with each other...I doubt you'd believe me. Oh Mohinder you have such an addiction to the lie, don't you? First it was Zane Taylor and now Adam Kauffman. A man who inexplicably could be my twin, a man who you decided you wanted in place of me. But that just proves that once you get over the initial shock of all of this that you'll accept this. Accept that you're destined to be mine, to be with me. That you _need_ it."

At first, Sylar was merely going to follow Mohinder and abduct him alone. Leave the doppelganger out of it. But then he was forced to watch them together. Forced to watch Mohinder seem to think he could pick and choose what aspects he liked about Sylar that he could find in a more 'acceptable' package. It became necessary then to prove how badly Mohinder always loved the lie. So one week ago, Sylar took Adam's place and when Mohinder was completely unaware, when he started making the first moves... Sylar knew that deep down in the darkest recesses of the man's soul-- he yearned to be with Sylar himself.

Mohinder couldn't even think, hot salty tears stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Adam was dead-- he was gone, and Mohinder had no one but the killer left. A piece of Mohinder Suresh died that day, a light that was snuffed out never to be lit once more. He sniffled as he watched Sylar move up, hovering over his body until he planted a gentle kiss on top of the tape gag. Rubbing his palms possessively over the tops of Mohinder's thighs. When he pulled away again she smiled down at his captive. A hand moving to release his throbbing, leaking erection from his boxers. Sylar watched Mohinder flinch and buck, beg under the gag as the taller man lined himself up with Mohinder's opening. The tip of his cock was placed right against it. A pearly bead of ejaculate snaked it's way down inside of the orifice as Mohinder whimpered sharply underneath him.

Sylar frowned in faux-sympathy at the other man's discomfort.

"It's okay Mohinder. I'll tell you what, just this once...I'll let you scream his name."

That caused him to break out into fresh tears. He nearly hyperventilated as his stomach tightened, heart pounding hard enough to ache his chest when Sylar roughly thrust inside of him. Suresh made a series of strangled, muffled screams. He begged Sylar to stop as the other man gripped the Indian's hips and slammed himself forward and slowly pulling back out again. The pain was excruciating for Mohinder but nothing compared to the fact that once again he became the cause of another innocent person's death.

Sylar leaned forward and tugged at Mohinder's right nipple between his sharp teeth, bruising it until it became a deep, rich shade of purple. He chuckled in between panting breaths, urging Mohinder to come for him. His right hand slid its way down to Suresh's cock and he mercilessly tugged and jerked. Causing Mohinder the most shameful, unwanted pleasure of his life. When Sylar felt himself becoming close, he leaned over and telekinetically ripped the tape from Mohinder's lips. Wanting to hear every pained grunt, every moan and gasp. Suresh did not disappoint-- a cacophony of sounds cried out from his throat and when Sylar growled out his orgasm, filling the man, Mohinder had his own release.

"OHHHH OH G-god...nooo..nooo...aaughhhh...SYLAR! Ohhh-hoo-ohh...S-sylar..."

The first time the name was spoken it was a scream, the second-- barely a whisper. Sylar panted and lay his head on Mohinder's stomach, the rise and fall matching his own breaths. Mohinder could have said 'Adam'. The man looked like Adam, he sounded like Adam. But the last thing Suresh wanted to do was to taint the memories he had of that man by associating him with this ugly act. He had an epiphany as Sylar started to doze off, still inside of him-- he would never be away from him. If he ever got the chance to run, someone else would get hurt. It had happened time and again. Mohinder would no longer be part of it...he would as the killer said, accept this. Slowly he forced himself to close his eyes and sleep as well. Going to the only place he could be away from Sylar now.


End file.
